


Here we go again

by Heaven_in_a_Wild_Flower



Series: Nero's V [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom!V, Did I mention angst, Familiars, Fingerfucking, I also admit I like seeing him get hurt, M/M, Top!Nero, V and Nero run in circles for a while, V feels like he has a lot to make up for after Vergil, V is an existential boy, but they will be happy, if only so Nero can comfort him, much tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-07-30 05:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20092006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heaven_in_a_Wild_Flower/pseuds/Heaven_in_a_Wild_Flower
Summary: The second to 'Strange Infatuation'Nero realises he can't get over V and honestly he doesn't really want to, but what is best for the both of them when circumstance dictates they can't be together? Pine of course. Which doesn't last and results in some intense sexual activity.Involving definite love confessions and sappiness.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel piece, read the first part here [Strange Infatuation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19831228/chapters/46957942)

As Nero tossed and turned in the bed, he heard limping footsteps pass his door. He held his breath as they paused, wanting nothing more than for V to enter the room and join him. He wanted to be back in that moment, his fears and concerns chased away as he gorged himself on that pale, supple skin.

V had been beautiful, memories of his gentle moans and arching body leaving Nero’s heart hammering in his chest.

If only things were different, but they weren’t.

Nero had betrayed Kyrie, well and truly. It wasn’t just the sex per say but it had been the willingness of his heart to falter and be corrupted by whatever this was. Tonight at every turn Nero found himself wanting to hold fast to V and never let him go. He wanted to light those usually solemn eyes with joy and prove to him that he was never alone. Nero had often heard him lay claim to loneliness when he sat by himself, speaking with his familiars.  


And yet Nero had left him alone in that room to ponder the silence, abandoned by his lover.

The footsteps receded and Nero gripped his head between his hands. Where had everything gone so wrong?

He should have remained removed, enjoying the fond looks V cast his way, their heated banter and just played around in his mind with the desire to hold him down and taste him. Yet the real thing had been so intoxicating, a memory he would cherish though he should hide it.

V had asked of Kyrie, and it was then that Nero should have definitely stopped, having tasted that full mouth and drunk in his subtle noises. But he was greedy and a fool. He wanted more and could not pull himself away from that bed. He had wanted him with a passion so arduous it was as though he would die without him.

He closed his eyes and a vision of V filled his mind, hands clutching at the pillow, a flush of pink covering the pale skin of his chest as he heaved. To describe the image - the man as delectable would have been too weak of a word; something within Nero had quite literally wanted to consume him.

Surely this was just lust, he couldn’t possibly love this man?

He heard the sound of the shower and knew V would be shivering from the lack of hot water. For a moment his mind wandered, imagining running his hands over that cold skin, mouth moving to trace the inky markings across that porcelain surface. V moaned in his mind, a deep throaty sound as Nero slipped his fingers between the crease of his arse, prodding at the sensitive place so recently claimed.

Nero growled in frustration and buried his head in the pillow to dispel the vision. However he couldn’t escape him, the wanton pants V had released only half an hour ago haunting him as he curled into a ball of distress, willing his erection to go away. He closed his eyes, beckoning sleep but all he could see was V’s face, mouth open, requesting a kiss.

How he wanted him, even now.

What the actual fuck was he going to do?

\---------

He woke the next morning in a tangle of sheets and dreaded rising. They were just on the outskirts of Red Grave City and soon everything would hit the fan as they drew closer to that demonic tree. He and V needed to be able to work as a team, but how could they? Nero wouldn’t blame him if V ignored him, refused to be civil and even outright hated him.

Nero sighed as he got dressed, that didn’t really sound like V though. There was every possibility that the raven-haired man would simply act as though none of this had ever happened and somehow that thought crushed Nero even more.

Kyrie came to mind and he shuddered, heart breaking over his affair. If he confessed this to her she would forgive him, he knows she would but they would never be the same. How could he expect her to? How could he expect V to be?

Bracing himself for the day ahead Nero walked into the garage, immediately coming face to face with Griffon. The bird glared at him, flapping only an inch from his face, “I’m watchin' you, buddy.” he warned.

“Griffon.” V called and the blue bird retreated, landing on V’s outstretched arm, preening his feathers.

Nero shuddered at the sound of his voice. V was standing at his usual place by the trailer, nose buried in his book. He looked good, no different than usual and Nero isn’t sure why he expected anything different.

“Good morning.” He said to the room and surprisingly V looked up from his book.

“Good morning, Nero.” V’s tone was pleasant, but there was no smile to accompany it and Nero ached at its loss.

“Mornin’.” Nico chirped from where she was making scrambled eggs on the hot plate, tongue stuck out in concentration.

Nero didn’t know where to go. He wanted desperately to talk to V but everything about the mood was screaming at him to let it go and let them just slip back into this 'enemy of my enemy is my friend' pattern of interaction that had suited them for so long. He decided to follow this advice within his mind yet he couldn’t control his feet as they led him to close the gap between them.

As he drew closer Shadow grumbled from her position beside V’s feet and Griffon puffed up his chest. “V, you got company.” He hissed, moving up to the top of the trailer and levelled Nero with a glare.

V looked up as Nero approached, a glimmer of surprise in his eyes and he frowned. “Yes, Nero?”

Nero opened his mouth, wanting to ask how he was but thought better of it and closed his lips. There was no chance that what V would tell him would be the truth anyway, it would be far too easy to lie and cover up any feelings of rejection or animosity towards him. Maybe there wasn’t any animosity, maybe he understood?

It seemed like he had last night, but there had been something off in his dark green eyes when he had whispered ‘_One time_’.

And yet, maybe he just didn’t care.

That hurt Nero more.

“Will we fight Urizen today?” Nero asked, needing to say something to make their proximity inconspicuous.

V raised an eyebrow and Nero inwardly cringed knowing he’d seen through his attempt. “No, the damage dealt to the city will hinder our approach of the Qliphoth for a few days more.” He replied, closing his book.

“Qliphoth, huh? So that’s what its called.” Nero nodded and lingered. V raised a hand to the back of his neck, a gesture of awkwardness, his jacket falling open to reveal a teeth marked bruise left by yours truly. Nero’s fingers itched as he longed to touch it and he found himself leaning in closer.

V looked up at him with wide eyes. “Nero?”

Nero could see the cut on his mouth, sealed and dark against his flush red lips. Soon he was pressing V against the trailer, crowding his body around him, staring down at him, willing himself to have some control. V looked mildly panicked, his eyes flickering over to where Nico had her back to them.

“What are you doing?” He asked in a low voice.

Nero shook his head. “I don’t know.”

V’s expression softened for a moment. “You chose this.” he breathed.

Nero nodded, hand rising to trail over the healing slash wound on V’s throat and Griffon squawked at the touch while V visibly shuddered. Their eyes met and Nero could see the same heated look buried underneath V’s control. He wanted to kiss him, knowing he should do it anywhere but here and yet he couldn’t will himself to move. V’s eyes darted to look down at his lips before meeting his gaze again, mouth parting. He could have been opening it to say something but Nero read it as an invitation.

They were close enough that their breath mixed, a tension building between them and Nero braced his hands on either side of V’s head, leaning in. V closed his eyes, his breath hitching as Nero’s lips grazed against his.

“Alright, food is ready!” Nico’s shout of success had them pulling apart and V pushed him back, slipping out from within his caging hands.

In the background Nero heard V strike up a conversation with Nico as he hung his head. What the actual fuck was he doing? He couldn’t play this game with V, it wasn’t fair on either of them, least of all Kyrie. Yet he wanted him all the same, his pitiful demand of _one time please_ meaning absolutely fucking nothing. V was under his skin and Nero could either forget him or pursue a damned path – it was up to him.

_Fuck_.

\---------

That was a close one, V thought as he chatted with Nico. He should have stopped it sooner knowing full well that the Devil Hunter was only struggling to let go of last night. V was struggling too but he had to be the stronger force here, it wasn’t like he was the one having a sordid affair. Although as a willing party to one he supposed he was. He just had to be less of a willing participant and remove himself as a factor, staying away from Nero as best as possible.

That was going to be easier said than done. Especially when his knees had the irritating tendency to go weak every time Nero set his gaze upon him.

He knew letting go of the man would be hard but it was their promise to each other last night. V had abided by it, even as he sat curled up on the bed, body trembling from the aftermath of their tryst, utterly alone. When he had shifted he had felt the evidence of Nero’s presence slipping out of him and knew he required a shower if only to attempt to clean himself of the act and make himself new.

He had suffered a battle of will walking past Nero’s door, so tempted to enter and play out another scene of this affair. Would Nero reject him or would V simply be tempting him back into his arms, leaving him no choice, ever the manipulator? It was a significant feature of Vergil’s but V tried very hard to keep his inclination for manipulation on the down low, preferring a more subtle approach.

This was all so complicated now.

“Did ya want some toast? It’s the last of it so you should tuck in.” Nico handed him a plate with a piece of toast, despite his lack of answer.

He smiled warmly at her. “Thank you, Nico.”

She beamed back at him, “No problem!”

Sitting down next to her he risked a glance at Nero, seeing him trudge his way over to them. Unconsciously his hand went to rub at the mark he’d left on his shoulder and Nico let out a whistle.

“That’s some bruise you’ve got, buddy.”

Nero stiffened beside her.

V chuckled, expression betraying nothing. “Yes, a rather aggressive bump from a demon yesterday.”

Nico’s hands were suddenly on his neck inspecting the mark, calloused fingers reminding him of Nero. “Ya know if I didn’t know better, I’d say it was a love bite.”

“Leave him alone, Nico.” Nero warned darkly.

She pouted and returned her hands to serving up Nero a plate. “Kinda bite mark a certain _jackass_ would leave.” She muttered and V saw Nero clench a fist.

Breakfast dragged into a silence that was only occasionally broken by Nico’s exclamation of how delicious the meal was, or by the end, how full she was. As they packed everything up, Nico got into the driver’s seat and V grabbed hold of Nero’s arm before he could join her as passenger.

“We need to talk.” V insisted, dropping his hand away.

Nero swallowed and didn’t say anything, following him down to the trailer’s sliding door.  
“We need to stop this.” V started, hand flexing around his cane. “You told me that was it.”

“I know.” Nero replied, voice quiet.

“This is what you wanted – isn’t it?” V tried again. What was he hoping for, that Nero would suddenly confess and change his mind? V had told himself before there was no happily ever after for them, V was dying and if he made it back to Vergil he was a good as dead anyway, returned to his whole. That wouldn’t be fair on Nero, so why did part of him ache for Nero to change his mind?

“Yes.” Nero replied, voice sullen now.

V nodded, heart aching. “Then we must stick to it Nero, I can’t do this if you don’t.”

Nero looked at him then and V realised he must have sounded pleading. Nero’s brows were furrowed as he shifted closer and V stiffened as he reached out to lay a hand on V’s cheek.

“Please, don’t.” Now V really was pleading.

Nero dropped the hand and it clenched into a fist. “I’m sorry.” he whispered.

V was moving away from him when suddenly a hand seized around his wrist. Nero was looking down at where he had hold of him and sighed. “I’m sorry. This is just harder than I thought.”

V nodded understanding all too well.

Nero ran his thumb over his pulse and V shivered wanting nothing more than to linger in his grasp. He had to be the stronger force, Nero was too conflicted.

“Nico is waiting, Nero.” He said gently, pulling away from the grasp, hoping Nero would let go.

Nero released him but remained outside as V climbed into the van, wincing at the pain in his calf as he hurried in. There was a moment of silence and then V heard the distinct sound of Nero kicking the side of the trailer before he clambered back into the passenger seat, shrugging off Nico’s inquiry over the sound.

V sighed deeply as their journey began again, lowering himself into the lounge that ran alongside the van. It wasn’t the most comfortable of couches yet V had struggled with worse furnishing the first night he was born. Skulking around the streets naked he had found an unsuspecting punk attacking an old man. V had turned the assault back upon him, Griffon knocking him out, leaving V to steal his clothes. It had been then that he had formed his contracts with Griffon and Shadow, vanquishing Phantom who refused to serve a master so weak.

That night he had slept in a broken down building on a spring ridden and torn lounge, Shadow lying upon him for warmth. He couldn’t imagine this fleeting existence without his familiars to aid and protect him. They encouraged him not to simply give up and let Urizen win, not to mention the comfort they gave when he was plagued by some of Vergil’s worst memories. A particular favourite that left him writhing in his sheets at night was being manipulated and tortured by Mundus. The creative king of the underworld had imagined all sorts of terrifying and agonising scenarios for him to act and fail in. Of course there was also the literal torture his body received daily. 

V shuddered as a cold sweat formed over him and Shadow manifested on the ground, reaching up to lick him on the face. Patting her surprisingly warm head he smiled at her. “Thank you, my dear.” He crooned.

She turned from him then and nuzzled the side pocket where he kept his book. Retrieving it, V scratched her behind the ear. “A poem? The fates shall decide which one.”

Opening the book to a random page he looked down at the long poem upon it. Taking a deep breath he began. “In the seed time learn, in harvest teach, in winter enjoy. Drive your cart and plow over the bones of the dead. The road of excess leads to the palace of wisdom. Prudence is a rich ugly old maid courted by Incapacity. He who desires but acts not, breeds pestilence.”

He paused there for a moment, feeling the significance of the words paralleling to his own situation. Surely it was true, had he not acted on his desire it would have bred a certain pestilence within him. Yet to withdraw himself now, constraining himself to pining for what he could not have; would that not breed its own form of pestilence, within both them?

To have had once what he could not again created an agonising contempt for ever having committed the act in the first place. But it did not make the memory of it any less sweet or tempting.

V was quite good at compartmentalising, a handy trick bequeathed to him from Vergil yet he was struggling to separate himself from the situation in front of him.

When he still wanted Nero, why did he not take him? Vergil certainly would not let anything stand in the way of what he wanted, be it his desire for power or anything else. But V couldn’t help but see the confliction in Nero over their actions and feelings. V would not hurt the man, not when he had grown so fond of him and so he had talked himself in a circle, winding up right back where he started.

He would resist their attraction even if Nero did not have the strength to do so.

He would do this for Nero.

\-----------

Nero was tempted to put the jukebox on but he didn’t have the heart to go back there with V, instead he did his best to nestle down and catch some z’s. He only really dozed, coming in and out of consciousness when Nico hit a particularly large pot hole in the ground or stirring to the sound of V lamenting poetry to his audience of familiars.

Nico eventually tapped him on the shoulder and he yawned rubbing his eyes. Sitting up straight he looked at her, rolling his shoulders.

“She’s got no way to go through.” Nico puffed out a cloud of smoke. “I can go around but it might be worth you two checkin’ on things in the area.”

Nero stared beyond the collapsed building lying strewn across the road at the smoke billowing just beyond. This place had really gone to shit in a month.

He pursed his lips. “Maybe V should stay with you, what with his leg and all.”

“Thank you for the concern but I will accompany you.” That dark velvety voice came from behind him.

Nero didn’t jump at the sudden appearance, quite the opposite; he literally sunk into his chair, that voice having both a calming effect on him and an irritating one. Nero had hoped for the time alone honestly to think of other things. Although maybe he was deluding himself, god knows the only thing he could think about was V at the moment.

“I shall meet you outside.” V continued when Nero gave no objection.

Nero listened to the sound his cane trailing down the trailer before he sighed loudly. Nico chuckled. “Over the company?” she asked.

Nero shook his head. “No, he just always wants to be involved.”

Nico put out her butt on the dashboard ashtray. “Like every other Devil Hunter I know.”

Nero waved her final puff of smoke away from his face. “Yeah yeah.”

Climbing out of the trailer he saw V inspecting the fallen building across their path. “Can you even get over this thing?” Nero asked, hoping it would prove too large of a feat.

V looked back at him, lips curling into a smirk and raised his arm. Griffon manifested from his tattoos and gripped his shoulder before taking flight, carrying V to the top of the debris. Crouching down to his knees V’s smirk grew to show teeth as he looked down on Nero. “I’m fine. What about you, though?”

Nero grumbled under his breath, jumped halfway up and began climbing the rest of the building. At one point he looked up to find V smiling down at him but it was an amused-at-his-expense kind of smile that made Nero bristle. By the time he reached the top V was already down on the other side, standing tall with Griffon perched on his arm.

“Do hurry up, Nero.” V chided, looking over his shoulder with a grin.

Nero gritted his teeth and jumped down, fist aimed to the ground to make an impact, a sufficient outlet for his irritation. Standing up he caught a glimpse of a fond smile on V’s face before he had turned to walk away, cane held high in his grip. Nero frowned at the way his gait seemed a little worse than usual, especially as he moved without the aid of his cane. Was it a limp from his leg wound, a general weariness or –?

Nero blushed as he considered V might be dealing with repercussions from last night. He scolded himself for even thinking about fucking V as a vision of V moaning under his ministrations entered his mind. Honestly he had been surprised the aloof man had become so receptive to his touch, cold exterior crumbling as they fell into the sheets.

He had honestly been, _beautiful_.

His haughty, sardonic arse was back now though, Nero thought as he watched the man sauntered in front of him despite the prominent limp. How did he do that? Even before Nero had realised it was desire he felt for the man he could never ignore that he was a fine looking man in dark gothic sort of way. His fragility had always lent Nero towards the inclination that he required protection, but V had proven himself a strong ally. Though when prone he possessed no form of escape if his companions were downed and that thought put Nero on edge.

He didn’t want to let him out of his sight.

Nero jogged to catch up with V, falling into step just a pace behind him. He told himself it wasn’t so he could keep watching that hypnotic form sway from side to side but he knew he was lying.

They scoured the area, well V did at least, Nero was half-heartedly gazing around when he wasn’t listening to the slap of V’s sandals upon the ground or watching the breeze ruffle his leather trench vest. Seriously what was he, a love sick puppy?

In the beginning he hadn’t even liked the guy, his poncy attitude and too well informed opinion on their situation setting Nero’s teeth on edge. Then one time, during a fight Nero had fallen at V’s feet and looked up to see that come-hither expression as he helped him up and something began to change within him.

While Nero was reminiscing and trying not to fall over his feet there was a scream that broke through the air. Exchanging a look they hurried around the corner arriving at the scene of the billowing smoke in time to see a young man being dragged by a giant queen ant, its slimy skin grey and withered. She hadn’t fed yet.

“_Griffon!_” V commanded and the blue bird used his arm as a spring board, shooting across the sky in direct collusion with the creature. Barging into its side the Queen shrieked and dropped the young man. He landed with a sickening crack and V was suddenly metres ahead of Nero, gliding on a wave of inky liquid, possibly one of Shadow’s neatest tricks. 

Nero watched V bend down to the ground and survey the boy’s wounds as he hurried to catch up. Reaching the boy as V helped him to his feet, Nero drew Red Queen, ready as the Empusa Queen ant turned upon them. “Is he alright?” Nero pumped the handle, hearing the engine roar.

“His arm is broken, but his mind is sound.” V analysed, rather clinically. “But Jason’s family hide within that building.”

“Jason?”

“That is his name.”

Thankfully though the Empusa Queen was large she was also slow, coming back for another attack and Nero parried off the assault without looking, a suspicious expression on his face as he stared at V. “We’re not here to make friends and get cosy, V!”

V looked down his nose at Nero. “I was being polite.” He tucked his cane underneath his arm and brushed a bit of dirt from the boy’s shoulder.

Jason looked up at him with wide eyes, a boyish wonder to his expression before he looked back at the building behind them. “Umm excuse me, but... my family –.” The boy started.

V smiled down at him. “Don’t you worry, Jason, we shall get you all to safety.”

“We will? You kidding me, V?” Nero asked incredulously.

He hadn’t really noticed it before but not only did V have a knack for dealing with other humans, he almost seemed to dote on them. Like he understood their fragility and wanted to protect it. Nero on the other hand struggled to care. In this sort of business there were always casualties, trying to save everyone was one way to get yourself killed. V clearly understood the ease to which people died during these sorts of attacks, often saying a solemn line from his book whenever they encountered corpses during their journey but he also had such affection for them. Nero smirked finding it odd that V was so enamoured with humans when he was in fact one of them.

V noticed his smirk and fixed him with that loaded stare of his. “Be helpful Nero, you will serve a far better rescuer than I.” He drew his cane and summoned Shadow to his side.

The boy beside him gasped looking at V with adoring eyes and Nero felt a jolt of annoyance. He couldn’t have been older than seventeen, helplessly oogling his saviour and yet the irritation in Nero was nothing short of jealousy.

“Oh c’mon, why me!?” he complained.

V shot him a withering look of exasperation. “Because, Nero; you are more able bodied than I and can assist with carrying these people out of here.” He paused for a moment searching his face. “I can handle this, Nero.”

Nero released a theatrical sigh. “Fiiine. Let’s go, boy.”

“Jason.” V corrected, back turned to face the Empusa Queen.

Nero rolled his eyes as followed the boy – Jason – through some of the rubble of the demolished building. Huddled in a room were two adults– presumably his parents, an adolescent boy clutching a baby and an elderly woman who looked shell-shocked. Nero whistled. There sure were a lot of them, how had they survived this long?

“Come on everyone, up you get.” He shuffled most of them to their feet before crouching down to inspect the older woman.

He was no doctor but judging by the vacant look in her eyes there was no way she was walking on out of here, she was definitely in shock. There was a resounding thud from outside followed by V’s voice carrying into the building as he instructed his familiars on the offensive. Nero knew there wasn’t any reason to worry, V could handle much worse and yet something nagged at him, a fear that he wouldn’t be as nimble with his injury and instead fall prey.

“You’re coming with me, ma’am.” He said to the addled woman on the ground. Hoisting her up into his arms, he carried her bridal style, her shaking arms secured around his neck. He ushered the family to move as he followed behind, ducking under some fallen rebar, careful of his precious cargo.

Whilst not like V, Nero honestly felt for humans as he too was mostly human, though he possessed something unique and unexplained. Over time he’d changed as his attachment to humanity caused him so much grief and loss, though ultimately it had also secured him so much joy. He just feared getting attached to the mass of people who always suffered in these situations.

For example, after they got them out of these conditions, how did they get them out of the city without jeopardising the mission?

He emerged from the building, sparing a glance at V who looked like he was handling himself rather well, fighting not one, but now two Empusa Queens. Hurrying the family around the corner he bid them to take cover behind an up turned car before placing the old woman on the ground. Wiping his brow he scanned the group noticing someone was missing. Jason.

Fuck.

Running back around the bend he saw Jason hiding behind a broken corner of an old department store, avidly watching V work. Felling the first Empusa Queen, V launched toward her, striking her in the thorax for his final dismissal.

“Reap what you sow.” V decreed in that dark velvety tone of his.

Awed by the sight, Jason stepped out, moving closer and Nero swore under his breath, running to catch up. V cast a look behind him as the last Queen caught sight of Jason and rushed for him. Nero held his breath as V moved first, covering the distance between them to place himself in its line of sight. Skidding to a halt before the boy he threw his arms out and instructed Shadow and Griffon to attack as he began to edge the boy back.

Nero could only watch from a distance as he ran closer. V looked so fragile and trapped against the Empusa Queen trying to get at them, stripped of his mobility in the desire to protect the boy but his head was held high, shoulders straight and sure. Fuck he made a gorgeous sight but Nero cursed himself for leaving him on his own. He had almost reached them when suddenly the Queen pushed through Shadow and Griffon’s assault and grasped for the two figures on the ground.

V pushed the boy away before being swept up by the Empusa Queen. He grunted in pain as she bit down into him and Jason shouted as V’s blood began to pour onto the Earth below. Nero was blinded by a rage as he used Devil Breaker to attach onto the Empusa Queen and launch himself towards her. While she fed Nero could hear sounds of pain coming from V and he saw only a film of red as he hacked at the Empusa Queen. She ceased her feeding as he struck deep into her neck and began to shriek as he sawed into her flesh.

Severing her neck from her back she began to crumple in on herself and released V. Jumping down Nero rushed to catch V, lowering his bloody form to the ground, kneeling around him.  
V clutched his hands to his chest, coughing up flecks of blood. “Whoops.” He said and gave him a charming smile.

Nero clenched a fist. “You fucking idiot.”

V’s eyes were unfocused and he licked his lips. “It’s not really that deep, I can stand if you move.” Though he said that, as Nero moved V braced himself on Nero’s arms, rising to his feet.

“Is Jason alright?” V asked, hands still resting on his forearms, weight pressed against him.

Nero rolled his eyes. “I don’t know man.”

“Are you o-ok?” Came a quiet voice from behind then.

“Yeah man, blood’s good on the outside.” Griffon cackled.

“I’ll be fine, Jason.” V smiled warmly, taking a step towards him. Nero caught him as he stumbled, a waft of vanilla hair smacking him in the nose.

“V.” he stressed and V waved him off.

“How are your family?” V inquired, hands still refusing to let go of the stability Nero offered.

“They’re fine thanks to, umm...” Jason stopped to stare at Nero who was silent, unaware of the attention, too concerned about V. Looking down at his chest Nero could see puncture wounds on either side of V’s torso, but he was right, they weren’t very deep. However it was how much of his blood and demonic energy the Empusa Queen had taken that had Nero so worried; though he was ignoring it, V was clearly having trouble standing.

“Nero.” V supplied Jason and looked up from his hunched over position. “Could Nico jump start a car for them?” he asked Nero.

Snapping back to reality Nero shook his head. “She’s too far gone in the wrong direction.”

Jason held up his hand. “Don’t worry about us, we’re nearly at the city limits and we are fine to hide. It’s just that- that thing wouldn’t leave for two days.”

V sighed in relief. 

Helping him over to the family V introduced himself while Nero stood awkwardly in the mix as a crutch. Suddenly Jason was pulling at his arm, beckoning him closer. Bending down, Nero continued to hold out an arm to support V though he had begun to straighten up and the kid pressed something into his Devil Breaker hand.

Looking down he realised they were an assortment of some boiled candies. “There the only thanks we can give.” He smiled up at him. “Make sure…V tries them.”

Nero gave him a wry smile in return and pocketed the sweets. “Sure, kid.”

Finally managing to drag V away from the group they continued on the path, walking shoulder to shoulder for when V’s cane proved insufficient at combating his weariness and injuries.

“Do I have to carry you again?” Nero asked as V paused for a breath leaning heavily on him.

V fixed him with a glare, tips of his ears turning pink. “I just recover slowly. I’ll be fine soon.”

That’s true, though everything about him seemed human, V’s recovery time was above par, probably closer to his. It had to be all that demonic energy he wielded. Again Nero was back to wondering just what V was? ‘A part of a whole’ V had said, but what did that even mean?

“I’m glad we helped them.” V’s voice broke him from his thoughts.

Nero snorted. “I’m not; look at you, and who knows if they’re going to survive without us anyway. It wasn’t worth it.”

V’s cane hit the ground with a resounding thud and he frowned at him. “We’re all important, Nero. We have to be, or none of this matters.”

Nero was frustrated with his whole behaviour and bit out something he probably should have thought over. “What’s with you? You care because they’re human – just like you? Only, you’re not entirely human are you V? That thing that you can’t or refuse to explain - don’t hide behind your misguided attempts to remain human. You don’t belong to them.”

V’s eyes widened, pain filling his expression and he turned away from him. “Some things can’t be explained Nero, but no, I will never be worthy of belonging to them.” He muttered darkly.

Nero swallowed deeply, realising he had hit a nerve. Part of him had meant, wanting to hurt V and separate him from his interest in humans, dragging him closer to his level. However he hadn’t realised just how close to home he had hit. There was just so much about V that Nero didn’t understand. V hadn’t told him everything about who he was, holding something vital back, Nero could feel it, so trusting him and his motives were sketchy at best. And yet he was disgustingly infatuated with the man, willing to let the obscurities lie.

He sighed and watched V walk away from him, steps unsure but back square and stiff. Scratching his head he gritted his teeth before hurrying to catch up. He gave V some distance but remained close enough to catch him if he needed it. As they rounded the corner they came to another impasse and V had Griffon fly him atop it without a word.

Nero followed and at the top V stood hunched over, coughing. As Nero drew closer he saw the hand came away with specks of blood like before. He didn’t even have the chance to say anything before V was beating him to the punch.

“I’m fine, Nero.” His tone was dry and he refused to look at him.

Nero hummed, unhappy with the situation. He should really just apologise, but that was easier said than done especially given V didn’t really seem like he wanted to talk. Looking down the other side he saw Nico parked up on the curb, sitting on the hood of her trailer. He jumped down first and watched as Griffon lowered V to the ground, more tentative then he had ever seen the bird. 

They walked in silence as they approached the trailer and Nico waved her cigarette hand at them. “Ya’ll sure took your sweet ass time.”

“There were some humans in need of our help, that is all.” V replied in a low voice and made his way to the trailer door.

Nico ashed the cigarette and hopped off the hood. “What crawled up his butt?” she asked Nero who shrugged and waved her off.

“I’m sort it out.” He muttered and followed V.

He found him struggling to make it up the steps, arms pulling at the handles on either side of the door and Nero could only imagine the strain it was putting on his chest wounds. V shot him a quick glare as he stepped closer and Nero raised his hands, letting the man attempt it on his own. V breathed a sigh of relief as he got himself inside only to fall to a knee as his body was wracked with a coughing fit.

Nero forgot the warning looks to back off he had just been given and bent down to help him up onto the lounge. As he laid him back he was aware of V’s eyes on him, watching him between coughs. He muttered out a quiet thank you before he rubbed at his chest soothingly.

Instead of moving away Nero remained crouched down in front of him and thought over what he needed to say while V settled into silence.

“I’m sorry, V.” Nero said in a quiet voice, head low, hoping not to be overheard by Nico as the trailer started up. “What I said…it’s fine to care for them.”

V didn’t say anything, only continued to watch him.

“I’ve seen so many people perish, you just can’t save them all and somewhere along the line I just stopped trying.” He finished and he met that dark green gaze.

“I understand that.” V licked his parched lips. “Yet it is important we try where we can, if only to make up for the actions of the past.”

Nero frowned. “The past?”

V’s eyes grew distant for a moment. “In the wake of the brothers of Sparda, there has been excessive loss of life.”

“Dante always has fought his best to protect people.” Nero felt defensive of the old Devil Hunter.

“But his brother killed hundreds.” V said solemnly. “So I must do all I can to save the few.”

Nero’s brows drew together. He felt like there was something he was overlooking here but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. Suddenly there was a warm hand on his shoulder and V smiled down at him, his lips stained with flecks of blood.

“Thank you Nero, for the apology.” He breathed, his husky tone sending a shiver through Nero.

Nero breathed a sigh of relief. He felt infinitely better, their fight or whatever that was over between them. Now they could return to normal. But what even was that, he thought as he watched V stretch his head back, pulse fluttering at his neck. Memories of biting down on his throat and the wanton hitch in V’s voice filled him and Nero dragged a hand over his face.

Oh boy, this wasn’t getting any easier. 

Did V feel the same? Was it so easy for him to put aside the lust they had felt for each other, or did he long to arch into each touch Nero gave him? Nero watched as before his eyes the wounds poking out from behind V’s parted neckline began to sizzle and seal up. The injury was still prominent but it now had a hard dried blood casing over it and Nero paused to look over the wound at his neck from the other day. It too was now a healthy looking scab, far smaller in size than it had started and Nero hummed, sitting back on his haunches.

No, something about V definitely wasn’t human. 

Nero scratched the back of his head furiously. He had so many questions but V always seemed to provide very few answers. Just what was he hiding?

There was the steady sound of breathing and Nero looked up to see V’s chest rising and falling at an even pace. He couldn’t help the fond smile that formed on his face as he stood up. His hand was moving before he realised it to brush the dark lock of hair out of V’s eyes. V moaned softly in return, turning his face towards the sensation and Nero’s breath caught, chest swelling with a particular emotion.

He was fucking in love with V.

Fuck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm honestly not sure if V would ever do this to himself but in my mind he's a curious thing searching for as many experiences as possible and so this scene kinda poured its way out of my head

Coming to this conclusion plagued Nero for the rest of the day. How was it possible he was in love with V when he barely knew him, barely _trusted_ him? And what of Kyrie? Did he love them both? By the end of the night, Nero was no better than when he started, stuck on sticking to their agreement till he could figure it out. Fucking each other had been a one time only thing, from here he would have to ignore the feelings within him and eventually everything would go back to normal – right?

It was late when Nero left Nico outside in the trailer, hoping she would be safe for the night left out in the open. V had retired earlier into the small house, complaining of a weariness in his bones after today’s activities. Nero was concerned that though his wounds were healing V had not recovered his energy back after being drained by the Empusa Queen, not to mention the fatigue from accumulated wounds suffered over the past couple of days.

Nero decided to check in on him. Maybe offer him some of the candy Jason had given him. Had V even tried candy?

Nero’s room was downstairs for the night, V taking the master bedroom upstairs and he climbed the stairs with light feet lest he rouse the man from sleep. What he wasn’t expecting was the door to be left unlatched, disturbed sounds coming from within.

Was V having a nightmare?

Nero pushed the door open and froze at the sight he found.

V lay on the bed, sandals and trench vest strewn across the floor in a line from the door, leading to the commotion on the bed. V was on his side, back arching, black pants around his feet as his hands clutched something around his front. His body shifted in gentle rocking motions as those hands moved at tell-tale pace.

He was jacking off!

Nero watched as V let out a throaty groan, a hand reaching for a tube on the bedside table. It was the same tube in fact that they had used just the night before - he had kept it. Applying lube to his hands V returned to stroking his cock, but the other hand slipped behind him. Nero shuddered at the view he had as V circled his entrance before pushing a long finger within himself. V’s breath caught as he craned his head back and Nero could see the goosebumps form over his skin.

All the feelings Nero had been trying to resist, trying desperately to control now flooded him with a deep heat. It called for him to join V on the bed, push his pliant body down, taste those lips and have his way with him.

Instead he watched, mesmerised as that slender finger pumped in and out of his body while the hand on his cock fell behind, too transfixed by the sensation in his arse. V’s chest shuddered, small pants coming out of him before he sighed deeply, one word slipping out of his mouth.

“_Nero_.”

Nero didn’t even realise he was moving until V looked up at him striding over, motions within his body stopping at V gazed at him with a certain combination of shame and invitation.

“Keep going.” The sound of his voice commanding V surprised Nero and he realised everything was going to go downhill from here.

The shame left V as he kicked of his pants and shifted slightly, the wider legs and arched back giving Nero a stunning view of him. He started slow, slipping the finger out again to play with his rim before dipping back inside. He grazed the fingers of his other hand along the soft skin of his cock slowly all the while holding Nero’s stare.

“You should not be here.” He breathed, wisps of dark hair falling into his eyes.

“I’m not.” Nero replied and knelt down beside the bed.

V’s mouth opened with a soundless moan as he pressed another finger within himself. Nero looked down as the muscle clenched spasmodically around those fingers and a groan slipped from him at the sight. V’s head rolled back for a moment before he fixed him with a loaded stare.

“Kiss me.” V demanded, holding his lips parted.

Nero wanted nothing more. “No.” he controlled himself, he couldn’t fall down the same path. If he didn’t participate this wasn’t cheating. This was doing nothing for him, right? Even as he thought this he cursed himself for the lie. Of course this was doing something to him, but as long as they didn’t have sex, if he abstained from that at least than that would be progress, wouldn’t it?

Even as his mind turned in turmoil he took in V’s disappointment and the way he bit his lip. Was it in an attempt to be seductive or from the pleasurable way he twisted and stretched the fingers within himself? Either way it was working at seduction, Nero grabbing the tube off the bedside and lathering up his hand. He reached between V’s legs to push his hand aside and stroke his cock, giving him a languid pump.

V’s toes curled and shook his head. “You should leave.” Straining his neck back as Nero tightened his grip, the exposed tendon tensed and Nero wanted sorely to sink his teeth into it.

“I _can’t_.” He breathed in frustration.

It wasn’t V’s fault, at this point Nero had lost to his attraction to the other man, too enraptured to leave and too stubborn to go all the way. Kyrie would never forgive him either way but at least he could hold on to a modicum of restraint.

Their words hung between them and V grasped Nero’s shoulder, long fingers twisting into the jacket as Nero moved his hand faster.

“I need more.” V groaned, rosy flush staining his cheeks.

Repositioning closer, Nero released his cock and gently removed the hand V had in his arse. V huffed at the emptiness before his breath hitched, teeth gritting as Nero inserted two fingers of his own. A loud well-earned moan fell from his lips as Nero pumped his fingers inside, parting them every so often.

It may have been a bit early but Nero wanted to see how V took the internal ache and pushed a third finger in. He was rewarded with a husky groan and V grasped the metal bed board, teeth sinking into his bottom lip. How Nero wished to kiss him. The head board rattled as V flexed his grip around it, alternating between pushing it away and pulling it closer as Nero continued to slowly withdraw, insert and spread his fingers.

“I need more, Nero.” V panted heavily, sheen of sweat slicking some of those dark strands to his forehead.

Fuck he looked beautiful, so worn out and needy, Nero wanted to consume him again.  
Giving him a particularly hard thrust, V gasped and Nero withdrew only to do it again. “Is this what you need?”

V moaned, Nero’s name slipping from his lips once more. His hands dropped down from the head board to wrap behind his knees and pull them back. The access allowed Nero to rise up and lean over him, his fingers setting a punishing pace as they pushed in and curled up to find the place of pleasure with V. They moved like that, Nero feasting on the offering that was V’s groans and the heat wrapping tightly around his fingers while V shuddered in response. He struggled to maintain the restriction he had placed on himself as V wet his lips leaving them poised in invitation.

V arched his back, hands on his knees slipping as Nero continued to abuse the spot within him that left him breathless. V pursed his lips together, tossing his head from side to side and Nero could see his cock leak profusely, left unattended.

“Touch yourself, V.” Nero commanded, and V opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by his own moan as Nero’s ministrations continued.

Dropping one of his knees, V wrapped a hand around his cock and attended to himself. Nero couldn’t help but notice his grip was soft and pace lackadaisical, no sure way to bring a man to release. Laying Devil Breaker over V’s hand, Nero clenched down and dragged his hand up and down in a sure, albeit uneven pace, just the way Nero liked it. V’s voice hitched and a drawn out groan melted into small pants as he tossed his head around.

“_Nero_.” His name was spoken in a dark, velvety sigh and he looked down to meet a gaze so alive and welcoming, it was the warmest expression he had ever seen on V’s face. And it was all for him.

Fuck, he loved him so much.

They moved and shifted together until V’s voice went hoarse and then silent. V’s head bent back in a soundless moan as Nero’s fingers moved furiously within him and with a low groan V’s release splattered up his chest, tremors running through his body. His body clamped down around his fingers as Nero moved them gently within while V rode out his orgasm.

Standing up, Nero wiped his hand on some tissues from the box on the bed side table and looked down at V. A red flush bled between the intricate black patterns covering his torso as he heaved, a picture of debauchery with shallow breath and sweaty skin, his eyes closed, head stretched back, lying exhausted on the pillow.

The erection Nero had while pleasuring V died down as feelings of lust became that of fond and gentle interest. Yet again he had done something he shouldn’t but this time he was far less sorry for it. Was it his lack of penetrating V or had he simply given up on resisting how much he wanted the man? Perhaps it would be best if he never told Kyrie any of this, and then he could have V and love him in secret only to suffer letting him go when the time came.

He didn’t particularly like the sound of that but he was at a loss as to what to do next. This clearly wasn’t going to end, on either of their behalf. That being said, Nero had just walked in on V’s private time, but why had he left the door unlatched if he wasn’t playing with the chance that he would be seen? Nero sighed, that sounded like he was accusing him. In the end he really just wanted to know that he wasn’t the only one still feeling this so keenly.

Unsure of what to do, Nero moved to leave the room again when V’s tattooed hand grasped him around the wrist. Looking back, Nero felt a pressure in his chest at the sight V made, completely naked and looking thoroughly fucked.

“Stay.” V didn’t ask, he demanded it in a strong and low voice, hand urging him back down onto the bed.

As Nero sat at the end of the bed, V rose from the sheets, taking a couple of unsteady steps before brushing his hair back off his face. “I need to clean up. Don’t go anywhere.” He insisted, eyes cautious, aware of how tenuous this arrangement was.

Dark green eyes waited patiently staring at him until Nero nodded, acquiescing. He didn’t really want to be anywhere else but here anyway.

\------------

V moved across the room to the on-suite bathroom, legs still a little shaky as heavy blue eyes followed him. That had been amazing, but also intense. All day he had been attempting to behave like normal, returning to the kind of banter they were comfortable with. Deep down, though, something had stirred in his chest as he felt Nero’s eyes on him, watching him so intently. V couldn’t ignore how the attention warmed him in some way, but it was not the platonic way they both needed.

His body had been holding up well until the encounter with the Empusa Queen. He had thrown himself in harm’s way, refusing to see the young man they encountered injured, knowing full well that he would have to suffer through the pain instead. If only he was strong enough to move them both out of the way. Alas it had taken Nero to save him, and then V had been back to relying on him, energy levels depleted by the Empusa Queen’s drain.

He could tell by his behaviour that Nero neither cared all that much for the humans, nor was particularly impressed by V’s choice to do so, a certain amount of strife occurring between them. However, when Nero had exposed his intentions behind doing so – as an attempt to hold onto his humanity – V had been unable to hide the pain that caused.

After all the destruction he had caused as Vergil through his rejection of his humanity, caring for humanity was one thing that V could do to make up for it.

The fight with Nero had left him bitter and full of self-loathing, though it had receded somewhat with Nero’s apology. When they had gotten to a safe location V had felt sore from the day’s events not to mention he was overwhelmed by the intention that had appeared within Nero’s gaze. He was always watching him, protective, curious but always interested, yet now there was something more. He couldn’t escape those blue eyes and a heat had bloomed within him, memories of the way they had drunk him in as they had twisted and pulled as each other the night before.

He had bid them goodnight, hands fumbling to feel the tube of lube he had pocketed for some reason – now it would come in handy. He needed to rid himself of the lust within him lest he seek out Nero to relieve it for him. He never would have imagined tonight would go as it did. He hadn’t even heard him open the door. Had V left it open, too greedy in his need to take proper precautions?

Finding a face cloth V turned the tap on, pleased when cold water came rushing out and he washed down the cloth. The houses on the outskirts of the city still had access to running cold water but V anticipated that Red Grave City would be running on water stuck in the pipes. Washing himself down quickly he felt the burn of eyes still intently upon him and straightened up to rinse the cloth and wring it out. At that moment the water from the pipes ran out, confirming V’s suspicions.

Returning to the master bedroom he stopped and met that continued gaze head on. What was Nero thinking? V tilted his head to the side at the uncontrolled curiosity and interest lingering there. He pondered on asking him why he always watched him but honestly, V didn’t want to dissuade him from continuing.

Nero had moved to take the right side of the bed and V strode over, passing him the cloth. “For your hands.” He said quietly, standing unashamed in his nakedness.

Selfish in his desire V stood close to Nero as he took the cloth, hoping to tempt him into reaching for him once more to sate Nero’s desire, as well. Alas he simply cleaned his hands, but his eyes did wander all over V’s body, taking him in. Dropping the cloth to the ground he swung his legs off the bed, placing his Devil Breaker hand on V’s hip to urge him to sit down. The hand lingered as they waited, watching each other, digits moving in small circles across his flesh.

V shuddered as Nero raised his other hand to trail lightly over the tattoos on his chest. “You’re beautiful, V.” 

The attention was almost too genuine, V finding the mood heavy and thick like a cloud of smoke clawing it way up his throat. He needed to break it. “My mother always did say so.” Thankfully this brought a soft smile to Nero’s mouth and V’s lip curled into a smirk.

However, something bothered V and he resisted the urge to sigh as a tendril of trepidation wormed its way within. He didn’t want the night to end, the chance to sleep beside Nero a simple pleasure he was denied last night. Perhaps a degree of productivity was needed to ensure he would have what he wanted. Shifting around the bed so he was on the other side of Nero, V leaned over and began unbuckling Nero’s jacket.

Nero sucked in a breath. “What are you doing, V?”

V smiled in that dark and quirky but ultimately non-threatening manner of his. “I’m preparing you to sleep.” He slid the jacket down Nero’s shoulder. “We can do that much can’t we, this innocent thing?”

Nero’s eyes were large, pupils blown as he allowed V to disrobe him. “What about _anything_ we’ve done is innocent?”

V sighed and rubbed his arms. “We know not where this will take us or even why we have come this far, but is savouring it really so bad?” Even as he said this he knew he was speaking poison. He knew Nero’s reason for resisting and yet because V wanted so much and had nothing to lose the selfish manipulative part of himself had surfaced.

Nero seemed to consider his words. “I just don’t know what this means for me.”

V nodded. “They are only answers you yourself can find.” He slipped naked underneath the sheets. “But I will be here no matter what you decide.” Not entirely true, regardless of the outcome, V would be forced to leave Nero one way or another. How he feared that day. Perhaps it would be best for them both if Nero left him now. He laid his head down on the pillow and closed his eyes, waiting, torn between hoping Nero would stay and leave him again all at once.

Something within him wanted to whine as he felt Nero lift up off the bed. Then there was the sound of metal, zippers, cloth and the sound of something heavy being lain down upon the bedside table before Nero was slipping under the sheet alongside him. V opened his eyes to see a blue conflicted gaze staring back at him. Suddenly a hand was moving up his thigh to his waist, and it encircled him closely, pulling him in until he was pressed against Nero’s chest.

He heard Nero inhale deeply against his hair. “I don’t know what I’m doing, but I won’t leave you alone again.”

An involuntary shiver ran through V and choked down on all the words that rushed to his mind, settling for a quiet thank you before he nestled his head against the space by Nero’s heart and closed his eyes.

To never be alone, it was honestly all this selfish creature ever wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also sorry for the backflips they keep doing between 'I want him' and 'I can't want him' they're both trying to be sensible but their emotions are trying to shit kick their buttocks into romance. 
> 
> That and I love drawing this shit out and suffering


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one of my favourite chapters to write, I hope you guys love it just as much!

Rising in the morning was a sweet affair for the most part.

V had rolled over sometime during the night and woke to a firm body pressed against his back. Nero’s arm was still wrapped around him, his nose buried in the nape of his neck. As V stirred he rubbed his body against Nero and the arm around him tightened. As they both began to rouse, V was sure he felt the distinct press of lips against his neck.

It put a gentle smile on his face and he moved to roll over when he heard Nero’s voice. “Not yet, I don’t want to think, just stay here V.” The hand curled him closer and V lay back down, settling against his heat. Reaching around himself V dragged his fingers across Nero’s knuckles, stroking the skin and Nero’s fingers reached out to entwine with his own.

They lay like that for a while before Nero pulled away and began to rise. V sat up in bed and watched him as he got dressed in silence. Eventually Nero turned to him and gave a half-hearted smile. “Just another day.”

V rose from the sheets and watched a blush appear on Nero’s cheeks at his nakedness. “Indeed.” V replied, slipping on his pants.

Nero lingered, hand on the door knob while V dressed, seemingly unwilling to break the seal on this room where so much had transpired. V inspected his wounds, pleased with their recovery, the wound at his lip and throat completely gone. Tightening the laces at his waist he joined Nero by the door, laying a hand over his.

“It’s up to you to make the decision Nero.” V reiterated and Nero seemed stilted, the power of speech lost to him.

“Let us go.” V said, pulling open the door.

The small torment he had enacted may have been unfair but it was a specific manifestation of his own frustration and V was nothing if not human, most of the time. This little dance of theirs was proving infuriating and V was struggling to know how to handle it. They had joined together once, and though pained, V was willing to settle for that. He had not expected to be discovered and interfered with when he was trying the chase the feeling Nero had aroused in him by himself. That wasn’t his fault and he refused to take responsibility for it.

He told Nero to go, but he stayed. Touching him so intimately was Nero’s choice, but yet again, they would both have to live with the consequences.

He sighed to himself; he had of course loved every minute of it.

He was well and truly falling for Nero, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.  
After breakfast they set out again, journeying closer to the Qliphoth. The closer they got however the more V began to notice smaller off shoots of Qliphoth roots forming into their own trees. The one closest to them seemed very recent, relying heavily on a fallen building to stand upright.

Walking to the front of the trailer he tapped Nero on the shoulder with his cane. “We need to deal with that.” He gestured to twisted tower of demonic growth.

Nero yawned and followed his movement. “Yeah I see it, but won’t they all just die once we defeat Urizen?”

“Yes, and in the mean time they bring him closer to his goal.” V replied in a low voice.

“And what’s that exactly?” Nero returned sharply.

“Power.” V’s voice was deep and he could hear the darkness in it.

Urizen, Vergil they always wanted more power and what did V want? He needed more strength to fuel his existence, he just wanted to be alive.

Nero scratched the back of his head. “I suppose we’re dealing with it then.” He turned to Nico. “Can you get use any closer to that?”

“Sure thing. Hold tight.” Nico chirped before locking the wheel to the left, sending them down an alley way. 

V stumbled with the force of the turn and hastily made his way back to his seat before he was thrown completely off his feet. Ten minutes later Nico was pulling up onto the kerb beneath the leaning building supporting the mass.

They exited the trailer and V released Griffon and Shadow, rolling his shoulders. “Griffon scout the fallen building.”

“Aye aye princess.” He quipped and flew up.

V leant on his cane while Griffon investigated and he noted the way Nero stood close by, their shoulders almost touching and his heart stirred. Vergil would never have felt this way towards another, too consumed by a lust for power and the desire to kill Dante, who ultimately was the only other person who could possibly understand his existence. In Vergil’s struggle to repair his body and finally come out on top he had separated himself from the feeble human flesh and human heart that branded him a weakling. As a result, here was V, all those things and more, the heart separated from the power. He clenched his fist, but without Urizen V was dying, human body decaying like a separated limb, unable to handle the exertion and demonic contracts he held and yet without them he would never find himself back to his whole.

He sneered, Vergil didn’t deserve him.

Yet V was lost without him. He looked to the white haired Devil Hunter beside him. If only he could stay forever with Nero.

He sighed deeply and felt Nero’s eyes on him, curious and attentive. Saved from having to give any explanation Griffon returned and reported that the building’s upper levels were riddled with demons.

Nero cracked his neck. “Close quarters combat, I’m down!”

“We would do well to be cautious.” V commented, picking at the fingerless glove on his right hand.

“There ain’t nothing I can’t handle.” Nero’s cock-sure attitude was back and V smirked. It was certainly endearing though gave him a headache nonetheless. Nero was far stronger than he was, but his battle sense left something to be desired, over confident and lacking in awareness of his surroundings.

V was going to have to keep an eye on things.

Entering the leaning building they made their way up through the lower floors, occasionally using the stairs where they could and relying on stacked objects to pull themselves up through holes in the ceiling. By the time they had reached the upper floors V felt a heaviness in his chest, pausing as a cough wracked through his body. Nero stopped, hand raised out to him and through his fringe V could see the hesitation to comfort him.

Instead he closed his hand and V straightened up. “Are you alright?” he asked casually, the way his eyes wandered over him betraying his concern.

V gave him a weary smile. “Nothing to be concern with.”

Nero nodded and watched him walk by, following him with that attentive gaze of his and V felt a shiver run down his spine in response. He didn’t know what it was about Nero watching him that made him feel under scrutiny, adored and wanted all at the same time but it had an all-consuming effect on him. It was like he was waiting with bated breath to be devoured. Perhaps it was that subhuman aspect to Nero that even V hadn’t quite put his finger on. With his tell-tale white hair and above human strength Nero had to be born from the Sparda bloodline, the wily Dante the most likely parent.

Perhaps like Vergil it was his power that drew V to him so much.

Remembering the feeling of his fingers pressed deep within him, those blown blue eyes drinking him in V reconsidered; perhaps not just his power.

Dealing with the Empusa insect demons on the first few upper levels was easy although V relied mostly on Shadow, Griffon struggling indoors. Nero sliced through a pack of them and V watched mesmerised as he dodged and weaved through the enemies, changing between Red Queen and his Devil Breaker Overture to clean the entire floor of them. Nero certainly seemed more focused. _What had done that?_ V mused. Was it their proximity to Urizen the demon who had stolen Nero’s arm, or something else?

V could only wonder.

The highest levels of the building had cracked and twisted to angle on their side against the Qliphoth root. The only way to scale to where the building and tree met at the roof was to walk along the upturned walls. Punching a hole through the roof Nero climbed through and waited on the other side for V. Hopping over, V ignored the stitch in his chest and powered through it, sighing as new enemies spawned. With the original floor now serving as the wall and the tiniest space of what was the wall now serving as floor, fighting had become increasingly more difficult. 

On this floor it was worse, the items and office shelves scattered across the small space and V was wary of the creaking sound with each footstep. Standing back V decided to let Nero handle the Empusa insects and Reapers or Hell Caina as V recalled their true name, guarding Nero’s back when necessary. As expected Nero dispatched them easily until suddenly from above a portal appeared and a dual-wielding hulking creature emerged. 

It looked like a Hell Antenora but V only saw it for a moment as it crashed down towards Nero, landing with a heavy thud before the wall underneath it gave way. The Antenora disappeared down the hole, office items beginning to fall through knocking Nero off balance and he started rolling back towards the hole. Dropping his cane V lurched forward, heart in his throat as Nero began to vanish from sight.

Reaching out he latched onto Nero’s Devil Breaker, falling to his knees at the edge of the break in the wall. He gritted his teeth, straining at the weight as Nero swung below. Behind him more Empusa insects manifested and he split his attention between attacking the creatures with Shadow and Griffon as best he could and holding onto Nero for dear life. Weakened by all the events of the past week he couldn’t muster the strength to lift Nero.

_Shit_.

V looked down the gap at Nero holding on tight, eyes surprisingly calm. “You got this V.”

He willed himself to calm down, Nero would survive a fall like this, but V refused to let him go. The strain began to break V’s composure and sweat dripped from his brow. He needed get him up and get him up now. Commanding his familiars out once more he gripped Nero’s arm with both hands and began to pull. He could feel the ache in his arms, the wounds at his chest tearing open and his knees began to slide forward along the ground. 

Straining against his own weakness, he noticed in the corner of his eyes that two identical cracks formed on his wrists. _Dammit dammit!_ He threw his head back, a low growl expelling from him as he raised him higher.

Nero had just gotten leverage with his other hand on the edge of the hole when Devil Breaker began to give way. In a split sec V had to decide what to do. Yanking Devil Breaker up as quickly as possible Nero got more height before it snapped clean off at which point V lurched forward and wrapped his arms under Nero’s shoulders. Kicking back with his feet, V used his own weight as leverage to pull him up the rest of the way, landing squarely on his back, Nero sprawled across his body.

V laid there for a moment, amazed that it had worked, body sore in unusual places. Yet he never felt more alive, was it the exertion or at having just saved Nero?

Above him Griffon flapped at a distance, giving them a once over. “No no, don’t get up milady, just rest with lover boy.” He taunted before joining Shadow to finish off stunning the Empusa.

Nero lay on top of him panting before he pushed his body up on one hand and grinned down at him. “Nice job, but you’re telling Nico you busted an Overture.” 

V gave a tired smirk. “Only if you tell her you almost fell to your possible death.”

Nero spluttered as V slipped out from underneath him and helped him to his feet. His wrists ached and peered at the crack peeking out from beneath his glove. He was getting worse.

Retrieving his cane he finished off the stagnated insects, turning back to see Nero attaching a new Overture. Nero jumped the gap and V sized it up. He would need Griffon for this. Raising his arm he felt claws seize around him and he ran for the hole, jumping up what remained of the office supplies before leaping into the air. With the original floor serving as the wall now, there was plenty of space for Griffon to fly up, but not horizontally.

He took him too high and as V dropped out of his clutches he saw he would collide with Nero. What could have been a jumble of limbs precariously close to the edge of the gap was avoided as Nero caught V with open arms. He held him in a bridal carry and a hot flush ripped through V’s body as Nero grinned down at him, blue eyes full of mirth.

“Now I’ve saved you, _again_. I’d say I’m winning at this point.” 

V wriggled for a moment and Nero put him down but V was incapable of meeting his gaze. “Thank you.” He said instead in that quiet standoff-ish way he had perfected. He could still feel the heat to his cheeks as he continued forward and Nero chuckled from behind him.

“Well wasn’t that fun huh V?” Griffon laughed as he flew behind him. V glared at the ceiling ahead and refused him his arm as a perch to which the blue bird whined ‘you’re no fun’ and disappeared into his tattoos. V sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He needed to focus, it was taking all of his energy to keep his form going through all the injuries he had suffered, not to mention the consistent energy required of him to fight. He couldn’t afford to play any games with Nero, not when time was ticking, no matter how much he may have wanted too.

Yet part of him searched to hold onto the emotions that left him feeling so alive, the exhilaration, the engagement between them and the affection. He had become such a romantic, and more than the literary type. These emotions he felt were such intense things. They had started so quiet yet arose at the most inconvenient of times, but now they had steadily become persistent and intruding, consuming his mind at every interaction. Dare he say it had brewed into something far worse now. He shook his head, love, the most secret thing Vergil wanted and the one reciprocal emotion he would never allow himself to feel. Yet V could feel it, even though he tried to resist the grip it had over him, it was sublime and uncontrollable.

But to be in love with Nero would doom them both. 

He refused to hurt him so thoroughly, even though he wanted him. He said he would wait for Nero’s decision, but his thoughts held him in contradiction. If they continued this way, it would only end in tragedy – V knew this and yet he was fallible and selfish, unable to resist Nero, though he tried.

He sighed. 

They continued through the next few levels, a cocky grin on Nero’s face as he cut through the demons before they found themselves at the roof. The wind was blowing a gale and V surveyed their surroundings. The roof was clear of obtrusions but had up-righted itself as both tree and building came together, the terrain only slightly slanting towards the Qliphoth tree. A good field for a fight. A great demon circle spawned in the air just before the Qliphoth, two snake-like stems reaching out of either side of the tree. Noticing their arrival they reared their heads and the stems split open to show a mouth full of teeth. How unpleasant.

Nero revved Red Queen, shooting him a grin. “You as keen as I am?”

V chuckled shaking his head slightly. “No one is as keen as you are Nero.”

Nero’s grin widened and he launched himself into the fray, shouting and cajoling as he went. V rolled his eyes and couldn’t help the endearing smile that curled at his lips. Griffon manifested next to him and whistled. “Hoo boy V you got it bad, didn’t think you’d get so hung–.” 

It was amazing even to him how quickly his hand shot up and clutched Griffon’s mouth shut, hand around his beak. Raising his gloved hand he placed a finger to his lips and released his beak. 

“Don’t talk about what you know nothing about.” V stared pointedly at his familiar.

“Sheesh, alright alright don’t get your panties in a bunch.” Griffon paused and cackled. “Wait, you don’t wear any!” 

V rolled his eyes and summoned Shadow to his side. Raising his cane he sent them out to join Nero, lingering at the back, ducking out of the way whenever a creature came close. Eventually it was clear they were being overwhelmed and V studied the integrity of the surface they were on, weighing up his options to summon Nightmare.

Suddenly Nero was tossed into the air by one of the tentacle stems and V cursed under his breath. Drawing out his book, V flicked to the poem ‘The Tyger’ and scanned to his favourite line. Walking around the field he began to summon his energy. “In what distant deeps or skies. Burnt the fire of thine eyes? On what wings dare he aspire? What the hand, dare seize the fire?”

Feeling the energy build he put the book away and tapped his cane upon the ground. Raising his arm he clicked his fingers and shuddered as he felt the change wash over him, the hair tickling his vision turning white as Nightmare shot like a comet from the sky onto the battlefield.

Together they beat down the onslaught and in a final move Nero stabbed straight through the portal into the bulk of the tree. Lingering there he revved Red Queen and V raced ahead, driving his cane directly underneath. The tree began to crumble and V released one hand to cover his mouth as he began to tremble, coughs wracking his body. Nero jumped away and shouted triumphantly before suddenly stopping.

As the tree crumpled away V was left there, falling to his knees, hacking and coughing into his hands, cane clattering to the ground. He could hear Nero calling his name but he couldn’t catch his breath to reply. As the coughing subsided he stumbled to his feet, looking down at his hands. In the fading light of the afternoon he could see bits of his essence rise off the skin like weightless grains of sand, floating around him.

“V what the fuck is happening?” Nero’s voice was urgent, something within it terribly frightened.

V suddenly cried out in pain as the cracks by his wrists lengthened and he fell back down onto the ground, holding his hands before him. Nero rushed forward, crowding around his body and he ran a hand over his hair and down to his shoulders, cradling him close. V saw Nero stare down at his hands, slowly reaching out to grasp hold on one of them and as Devil Breaker grazed over the crack V threw his head back in pain.

“V what the fuck is happening?” Nero’s voice was a distant sound under the blood pumping through V’s body, making his head throb.

V just tried to breathe through the pain. It was as though a split had formed in his skin down to the bone and each touch was plucking the nerve against it. Surely they couldn’t remain like that? The encumbrance alone would make wielding his cane and fighting near impossible. 

Blinking back the moisture in his eyes V looked up to see Nero staring down at him in concern, panic lying within that expression. “Why are you disappearing V?” he asked in a low voice.

V gave him a weary smile. Guess it was time to be honest. “Because I’m dying.”

The hand around him tightened. “I don’t…but we’re all…what do you mean?” Clearly confused he finally settled on a question.

Feeling weakened and vulnerable, V laid his head on Nero’s shoulder. Holding up his arm they both watched as flecks of V’s essence drifted away from his body and V sighed. “How terrifying it is to be powerless.”

He paused for a moment, savouring the heat Nero was giving off. He didn’t know how much Nero knew of Vergil but something compelled him to remain vague. “I am dying, stuck in a state of vulnerability, separated from my whole. Urizen stole something from me and without it…” He dragged a finger down the crack, relieved when it didn’t ring with pain only quickened an ache in his chest. “I am fading.” He looked back at Nero whose eyes were darting around the place.

Nero hit the ground with Devil Breaker. “We shouldn’t have taken so long, if I had just fought Urizen earlier.”

A hand seized around V’s heart. “No!” He interjected violently before settling down. “No, you would have only perished.” And without this time together V never would have had the opportunity to develop these complex and insistent feelings for the man. In the face of their success V would return to Vergil and that would be the end of this chaotic and carnal affair. At least this way, he had something to cherish and hold onto as he walked out of existence into the form of another who cared little for such things.

“What did Urizen steal?” Nero asked and V could see him trembling.

V licked his lips. “My other half, he holds onto to him for power. Only once we defeat him will I be returned to my whole.” 

Nero nodded and V sighed knowing that Nero did not truly understand what that meant. He wondered for a moment if Nero would rage and curse him for the vague deception when he was gone. When he was gone…he didn’t want to return to Urizen honestly but to stay was a death sentence. Also, though interesting, this form was weak and fragile to a point where simply walking could caused exhaustion. 

And yet, would it be worth it if he could only stay with Nero?

V gazed back at the cracks on his arms, the pain within him having subsided to a dull ache. “For now my body is a worn and broken cage, an enemy who needlessly holds onto me, unrelenting and forever hindering.”

“V, I –.” Nero cut himself off and suddenly he was lifting V to his feet by the upper arms. He looked him straight in the eye. “I will defeat Urizen, but if I don’t…I meant what I said.”  
Nero raised his human hand to cup V’s cheek and V leant unconsciously into the touch. “I won’t let you be alone again.” Nero bent forward and the lips that pressed against V’s were warm, the pressure insistent. 

V closed his eyes at the touch and let Devil Breaker draw him close. His own hand rose to grab at Nero’s collar, the other slipping underneath to rest across his pulse at his neck as the kiss deepened. Their mouths moved together in a heated dance, each of them drawing at each other’s lips, silent as they drank from each other with desperation.

This was the kind of kiss V had always imagined.

Eventually a sound of pleasure escaped V at the introduction of teeth and he returned in kind. By the time Nero released him, V could see the red marks across Nero’s lips that pulled the blood to the surface and he wondered for a moment what he must look like. Nero dragged a thumb across V’s bruised bottom lip and V watched him intently from behind hooded eyes.

Suddenly Nero was crowding close and V parted his lips in anticipation of another kiss, but Nero simple trailed his hand over his cheek, thumb playing with the sharp angle of his cheek bone. Such tenderness for a man usually so forceful and explosive, V felt a narcissistic tingle as he considered whether he brought this out in Nero. Did he do it alone, or did Kyrie do this too?

That thought sent something akin to guilt through him. The poor woman had no idea what was transpiring between him and her boyfriend. Wrapped in Nero’s arms this moment was all he had hoped for and yet now he had a question of his own. What of Kyrie? Nero had claimed he wouldn’t leave him alone, but how did she fit into this?

Yet he was afraid to ask and undo all that they had found together. Before he had realised it though he was mumbling her name and the hand on his cheek stiffened.

Nero shook his head. “I don’t know, I can’t think that far ahead.” He gritted his teeth. “It’s all so fucked, I either lose you or her and I refuse to accept either option.”

V gave a solemn smile. He was being too hard on Nero, regardless of how this worked out, there would be nothing for them to continue anyway. “You won’t have to worry about choosing either way Nero.”

The hand around his waist tightened and he was pulled closer. “What the fuck is that supposed to mean?”

V splayed his fingers across Nero’s chest feeling the strength of the beating heart beneath. “Should we fail, I will die and crumble to ash.” He shuddered. “Should we succeed I will be changed, how much I do not know, but I will not be this person before you, my memories of you may not exist.”

Frustrated tears began to form in Nero’s eyes. “So I lose you either way?!”

V dropped his head, wishing he had some way to comfort Nero, to tell him it was all a lie and that they could return to the game of Devil Hunter vs Demons and V would be waiting for him at the end. Yet the lie would not form around his lips and he froze staring down. 

He recalled another line of a poem from Blake. “‘A Truth thats told with bad intent, Beats all the Lies you can invent’.” He wanted to convince Nero to choose him, to stay with him regardless of the outcomes. His truths were manipulative, calculated to pull at the heartstrings and play Nero along to the rhythm of V’s design. He was disgusted with himself and yet, he didn’t want this to be over.

He didn’t want to die.

He didn’t want to be alone.

“I’ll make you remember me.” Nero growled, hand raising V’s face. “You hear me, I will kill Urizen and you’ll become your whole and you will remember me!” He smashed their lips together and V’s knees buckled, hands grasping at Nero’s jacket.

Nero held him up for a moment before lowering him to the ground, Devil Breaker tucked under his back as he straddled him, lips securely attached to each other. His hand left V’s face to tangle through his hair, holding his head up off the ground and Nero angled his face into the kiss. V’s chest caught and he struggled to breathe like many of the kisses they shared but he persisted, figuring this would be a finer death than anything else available to him.

Eventually Nero let him go and V sucked in a breath feeling his hair fan out across the dusty concrete, arms falling down to lie on either side of his head. Nero stared at him for a moment as V panted, head aching slightly from the exertion and lack of oxygen. The look in Nero’s eyes was fond, but also desperately sad. He reached for V’s arm, turning the wrist and laying a kiss upon the crack there. V shuddered, feeling his heart swell with adoration and love.

Ah love, that was it. He couldn’t deny it now. He loved Nero.

Nero lowered his arm and perched his hands in the gaps on either side of V’s head. “I won’t let you go V.” He scrunched up his eyes and gritted his teeth. “Not when I feel this way about you.”

There was a pause as they watched each other, the sunlight shining for one last moment before it sunk beyond the horizon. 

“I love you V.” Nero breathed and held his gaze.

V’s breath trembled as he drew it in. “And I you Nero. I love you.” He trailed his fingers over his lips, amazed at the words that had just passed through them. He was in love? He wanted to laugh at the giddy nausea of it.

Instead he smiled beguilingly at Nero and watched as it was matched by a grin, blue eyes lighting up with warmth and wonder. Bending down Nero pressed his lips against him in a soft chaste kiss before he leant his forehead against his. 

“What are we going to do?”

V had many answers and none at the same time. Fight, love, die? “I don’t know.” He shook his head and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close. “I don’t know Nero.”

Was it wrong to feel so elated when tragedy grew on the horizon?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah they finally said it, the cycle of 'want him' to 'can't want him' is over.  
Does it mean the suffering is over? I guess we'll have to wait and see


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is, the end...or is it?

With V unable to summon Nightmare so quickly for an immediate way down, Nero accompanied him back through the building, arms ready to catch the ailing summoner if needed. All the while down Nero flipped between a gentle elation over their mutual confession and freaking the fuck out over V’s status. He was dying? And he had been holding on to that revelation silently, struggling on his own?

He must have felt so alone.

Guilt joined the fray of Nero’s emotions. Surely his rejection and indecision had only added to V’s loneliness and dare he assume, despair. To know you were fading at such an accelerated pace with each action you took and yet V never stopped fighting, never stopped _trying_. 

It was admirable but all Nero wanted was to wrap him up and leave him out of the fight while Nero took care of Urizen. Somehow he knew V wouldn’t be agreeable to this. Nero sighed out loud and V shot him an inquisitive look as they made their way down through the lower floors.

Urizen. The bastard had stolen something from both of them and yet V’s loss was literally killing him. He was not a complete person, half of himself stolen, but what exactly did that mean? Had Urizen stolen his strength from him? V certainly moved and acted like a complete person, it was only his strength and vitality that could feasibly be missing. Is that what he had meant?

And yet should they succeed and V become whole why would his memories of Nero not be intact? Who would he become? Surely he would still be the V he knew and loved? He couldn’t possibly change that much. Nero shook his head. It wouldn’t matter, whoever he became Nero would find him again and make him remember him, remember them – that was a promise.

He would ingrain himself on V’s soul.

Arriving back at Nico’s trailer, they entered through the side and Nero helped V to the lounge. He lingered there, unwilling to be separated from the man.

“Ya gonna join me up here buddy?” Nico asked, leaning round to look at them.

Nero shook his head. “I need to look after V. Start looking for a place to set up for the night.”

“I’m fine, I just need some sleep.” V said weakly.

“I’m not going anywhere.” Nero said, lifting V’s legs to slip underneath them.

V gave him an exasperated stare before it settled into something warm as Nero began massaging his calves, V’s wounds thankfully healed. It didn’t take long for him to fall asleep, his cane lying across his chest as it steadily rose and fell, body rocking every now and then to the movements of the trailer. Nero was left with more time to think but nothing coming to mind was fresh.

He wouldn’t let V die. They would succeed and even when V became someone who didn’t know him Nero would find a way to make him remember. All that left was Kyrie. He loved her too although it felt like something muted in the face of his love for V. Loving V was like experiencing a fire for the first time, the heat, the wonder and the danger – he was obsessed with it. His love for Kyrie was pure, gentle and ever present but it didn’t consume him with this dire need.

He wanted to possess V. It may not have been healthy but that was it plain and simple.

Nero was in love with V to the point of obsession.

He would never let him forget him.

For a while Nero watched V sleep, smirking at the occasional quiet snore that escaped him before he wandered into sleep as well, equally exhausted from today. Nico woke him gently this time, tapping him on the shoulder.

“Found an apartment block but ya might need to clear it.” She said quietly before chewing her lip. “You gonna tell me what’s going on between you and pretty boy?”

Nero eased himself out from underneath V’s legs. “Eventually Nico.”

She frowned. “What about Kyrie?”

Nero felt a familiar sting. “I haven’t figured that out yet.”

Her frown deepened but she didn’t ask anything more from him, returning to the driver’s seat and lighting her cigarette with a sigh.

Nero mirrored the sigh and exited the trailer quietly, careful not to wake V. Drawing his weapons he scoured the building, clearing out a couple of apartments on the bottom floors. They wouldn’t need the higher ones but clearing out a couple of floors could leave Nico to snag an apartment further away from them should she so wish. Nero had plans for V that involved a lot of noise.

Perhaps he should have tried to hide what was going on between them given Nico and Kyrie were close enough to be considered friends, but at this stage everything was going to reflect badly on him anyway. Did that mean he was willingly giving up Kyrie? Nero sat down on a set of stairs for a moment. It was difficult to tell. Something within him pined to hold onto her, after all she had been the love of his life but whatever this was between he and V was more powerful than even that.

He felt connected to the man inexplicably, like there was a tether between them. He felt it tug when the man sighed, when he looked at him, when he writhed beneath him, when they were on the battlefield together and more. He was drowning in him, but he didn’t want an escape. 

He wanted this; he could only hope that V wanted him the same way.

He returned to the trailer and told Nico the coast was clear before slipping inside to wake V. Nico hopped out of the front seat onto the pavement stretching her arms with a loud yawn. Free of an audience, Nero was struck by a moment of deviousness, leaning down to push a kiss against V’s soft pliant mouth.

There was a gentle exhale of air before the lips against his responded slowly. A hand reached up to grasp his hair lightly as the kiss deepened before his head was being tugged away, amused dark jade eyes studying him.

“My my, what have we here?” V drawled, sleepy velvet voice going straight to Nero’s pants.

Nero grinned back. “We’ve found somewhere to bunk for the night.”

V released his hair to rub his eyes, straightening back up. Nero stood to the side, ready to help but V rose to his feet without too much effort though Nero noted the way he clenched his cane tightly. Walking ahead Nero hurried to the nice apartment he’d cleared out on the bottom floor specifically with V in mind. It was a flat plan apartment with no separating rooms containing a nice clean décor, coloured in shades of grey and dark green with hard furnishing and a large king bed. They would sleep well tonight.

And yes, Nero did assume he was staying with him. Honestly he probably wouldn’t have taken no for an answer given the zealous way his mind had set itself.

He wanted to make up for his restraint last night. He wanted to bare V to his passion and his intention. He promised he would never leave him alone, but he also promised he’d make him remember him should the worst come to pass. To do that he would imprint himself on V’s very being, dig deep under his skin so he wouldn’t be forgotten, at least not easily.

Nico was walking down the stairs to the open up the apartment opposite him as V made his way inside. “Woowee I’m gonna enjoy a big bed tonight and then up before dawn.” She exclaimed and scratched her bare belly.

“One of the finer luxuries to enjoy.” V remarked and came to stand before Nero. “Is this for me?”

“For us.” Nero said boldly and V stiffened.

“Are you sure?” He asked in a quiet voice.

Nero nodded and ushered him in before he met Nico’s penetrating gaze. “We won’t need any dinner.” He remarked.

“Uhuh.” She folded her arms. “I hope you know what you’re doing kiddo.”

“Not really.” He said honestly and entered the apartment pushing it closed since he’d broken the latch to clear it out.

He had one last glimpse of Nico’s disapproving stare before he sealed away any of his concerns and reservations on the other side with her. The full moon cast the room in a dim light and turning around he found V surveying the room with appreciation. It brought a fond smile to his mouth and he wrapped his arms around V from behind, resting his chin on his shoulder. V was only slightly taller but with his slouched posture, such positions brought them to the same height.

V lent back into his hold and sighed. “She does not approve.”

Nero kissed behind his ear and watched goosebumps form. “She doesn’t understand.”

Nero reached down and grabbed V’s cane from him, tossing it onto the lounge before sliding his hands down over V’s faded black pants. V arched his head back as his fingers played across his crotch. Nero smiled when he grasped him firmly and V breathed his name.

“I need you.” Nero murmured into his ear. “Can you handle me?” he asked, sparing a concern for V’s fatigued state.

V expelled a warm laugh. “Give me everything.” He challenged him and Nero wasted no time in dragging him to the closest wall.

Pushing him into it V caught himself and splayed his hands over the deep green colour. Nero had to hold back and admire the image he made, bracing himself against it, looking back at him with a loaded hooded stare. Fuck he was already hard.

Turning him around, Nero began to work at his pants and V undid the lacing at his waist. The trench vest fell to the ground and Nero force V back around, covering his hands with his own and pressing them back to the wall.

“No moving.” He warned and released him to drop V’s pants to his feet, taking the opportunity to bite the flesh of his arse as he rose back up. V gave a muted moan and his fingers flexed on the wall in response. 

“Where’s the lube.” Nero asked, wrapping around him to play with V’s cock.

“In the pocket of my pants.” V replied with an appreciative groan and his hips nudged forward to meet Nero’s movements. 

Nero bit down lightly on his shoulder, worrying the skin between his teeth and gave V one last tug, pleased to have brought him into full arousal. Stepping back he lowered himself to the ground to search for the tube of lube in V’s right pocket. He had a need to take V then and there in a heated moment of passion but he knew even in his newness to sex with V that he would only wind up hurting him. However given their exploits each consecutive night, maybe V could handle it a little rough?

Stepping out of his own pants he pressed forward, enjoying the hitch in V’s voice as his hard cock nestle between his cheeks. Lubing up two fingers, he moved out of the way, spreading V’s cheeks with Devil Breaker and held the fingers against his entrance.

“Tell me if this hurts.” Nero whispered and pushed both fingers in. They went in smoothly and in response V shuddered, a groan choking in his throat.

“Is that all you’ve got?” V doubled down on the challenge with a breathless taunt and Nero growled, spreading his fingers roughly.

If he wanted a challenge Nero was more than happy to accommodate. Removing his fingers he applied more lube to his hand and slicked up his cock, shivering at the touch, his body needy as he found his hips thrusting into the sensation. Looking up he watched V’s shoulders tense, causing a ripple to carry down across the litany of markings on his back. 

Nero kicked his legs out and pulled his pelvis back, hearing V draw in a sharp breath. Nero wrapped a hand around his hips and lined himself up before pushing in slowly groaning at the pressure around his cock. There was something sublimely erotic about the way V’s body gave way to him, that taut muscle parting and dragging along his length. He was unbelievably tight and Nero hummed as his body clenched around him. V wasn’t fairing much better, his spine going taut as his hands shook and slid down the wall. 

“Too much for you?” Nero asked half in jest, half in honest concern and he began to withdraw.

V shook his head and palmed the wall, his back arching to follow Nero’s withdrawal. “Again.” He breathed and Nero acquiesced, thrusting back inside.

“_Fuckkk_.” V drawled out the first curse word Nero had ever heard him utter. It was a complete turn on and Nero began moving in earnest.

He sunk his teeth into the flesh of V’s shoulder before leaning up to breathe into his ear. “Well that wasn’t poetry.” He mocked half-heartedly.

Craning back he looked down and he shuddered at the image they made together, Nero’s cock driving past that clenching muscle, disappearing completely within him. He’d never been taken so deeply. Fuck, he didn’t think it was possible to get any harder but here he was feeling the drawing tension in his abdomen as his orgasm began to build. 

Gripping V’s hips with both hands, his thumbs dug into his hipbones and he pulled him back roughly to take each thrust. V leaned his arms out to meet him, head hanging between his shoulders but it was doing nothing to disguise the wanton moans and rapid pants coming from him each time Nero rooted himself deep inside.

Nero’s hips snapped forward and he could feel his body start to stutter as he approached his orgasm. He wanted this to last though so he slowed down and edged himself away from it. V raised his head with a groan and Nero chuckled at the discontented sound, punctuating his laugh with a hard thrust. V gasped and the hands on the wall rose up to his fingertips, nails biting into the paint, chipping it away.

“On the bed, now.” He nipped at that bare shoulder blade withdrawing completely, pulling V back with him. 

As V made his way to the bed on shaky legs Nero dumped the rest of his clothes on the floor. When he looked up he sighed at the sight V made. The pillow was now on the floor, bed covers pushed back and V knelt on the bed, arms stretched out across the sheets, head pressed into the grey cotton. He was watching him with that damn erotic come-hither look, his arse raised in the air, ready for him again.

V’s eyes looked black in the near darkness, pupils blown and he smiled, giving his arse a little wiggle, inviting him. Nero’s cock jumped and he was over there in a second, dragging his fingertips down V’s back and V practically purred in pleasure. However as Nero stared down at him he realised, though he would have a wonderful show of his penetration of V in this position, he wanted to look on his face.

V gave a grunt of surprise as Nero pushed him over and leaned down, drawing his lips into a kiss. He would look upon his face and study him as he took him, ingraining his expression into his mind as he came. Breaking the kiss Nero parted V’s legs pulling him down to meet him. V’s clutched the top edge of the mattress and drew his bottom lip between his teeth, watching him with a heavy heated expression.

Nero couldn’t wait any longer. Lining himself back up he thrust in deep until he was flush against V’s arse and he was rewarded with a deep groan. Bracing his hands on either side of V’s torso they moved together in a rhythm, Nero moaning as V’s body clenched around him in the most delightful way. As they rocked and arched against each other V’s hands came to grasp his shoulders. 

Nero bent down to kiss him again, drinking in his light pants and heady groans, following his cues to find where he liked it most. Their pace grew faster and Nero could feel the sweat on his brow as his hips snapped forward, trying consciously to raise the volume of V’s voice. V grasped his legs, pulling them back and his mouth made an ‘O’ shape as the slight angle difference caused Nero to sink deeper. 

It was such a winsome look on his face, with his dark hair haloed around him, tendrils stuck to his temples and Nero was overcome with the desire to pull out and cover that handsome face with white ropes of his come. He shuddered, next time. He wanted to leave his mark within V this time.

They writhed together on the sheets, pushing against each other, rutting with need and the bed began to groan in protest. Nero could feel himself approaching his orgasm again and gritted his teeth, his thrusts stuttering but increasing in power. V’s body shook with the strength of it and he twisted his head from side to side, voice rising with each thrust.

“V.” Nero groaned, leaning back to hold on V’s legs himself as an anchor as he braced himself.

“Me too.” V breathed before his voice broke into loud gasps as he tried to gulp down air. Suddenly he gave a loud moan and Nero watched as white ropes released over his belly. Nero’s breath caught at the sight V made, a debauched, thoroughly fucked expression on his face. As his body spasmed around him Nero cried out, his orgasm milked out of him by those tight walls.

V’s thighs trembled as they wrapped around him and Nero fell forward, feeling V’s now cool release smear over his belly. He nuzzled at V’s neck before he bit down on the tender flesh there, just above his necklace, eliciting a tired whine.

They lay there in the dark, listening to each other breathe and V’s hand drifted along Nero’s back, following each curve and dip in his muscles. It was so soothing Nero felt himself begin to drift off into sleep however V started shifting underneath him.

“Nero.” He called softly, the hand on his back rubbing in a small circle. “You’re heavy.” He huffed, trying to move him.

Nero grumbled and pushed himself up onto his hands, taking V in. Even in the dim light Nero could see love-bites blossoming across his neck and shoulders and he grinned in smug satisfaction. V had skin that just begged to be marked, pale and soft, he could only imagine Nico’s face when she caught a glimpse of these new additions.

V stared at him with narrowed eyes. “Admiring your handy work?”

Nero could only grin wider in response and bent down to draw V into a sweet kiss. He kept his eyes open to watch as V raised his chin to meet him, dark lashes fluttering shut to fan across porcelain cheeks. Everything about V warmed Nero to his core, his playfully arrogant and stoic exterior and the way he seemed to hate how he fell apart under Nero’s touch. Not to mention his velvety deep throated laugh and how each and every moan and pant felt like a reward just for him.

He loved him so much.

Breaking the kiss, Nero leaned back and smiled at the open and sordidly exhausted expression on V’s face. Dropping his head back onto the pillow his dark hair spread out around him and V trailed his fingers across his lips. God Nero loved his lips, so full and delectable, he would have to have that mouth wrapped around him again and maybe then he could see just how fucked V looked with his release coating his skin. He exhaled a deep breath, now was not the time to get excited again.

Stepping off the bed he offered Devil Breaker out to help V up. With a raised eyebrow V ignored the outstretched hand and slipped off the bed. He wavered for a moment on unsure legs and gave Nero a mischievous smile.

“I feel as though you are trying to make sure I never walk again.” He remarked, laying a hand on his lower back and stretched.

“Is it working?” Nero smiled in return. In all honesty if he put V out of action then perhaps he would be left to take care of Urizen on his own. It was unlikely, but he could dream.

“Not a chance.” V replied a fond look in his dark eyes.

“Come on.” Nero grabbed his hand and led him over to the bathroom.

Finding a hand towel in the top drawer he turned the tap on and soaked it with cold water before shutting it off to conserve the limited resource. Cleaning himself down he rinsed it once more and wrung it out. He turned to V who lent against the door frame, hands at his side. The moonlight struggled to illuminate them in any light, but even in the dark Nero could see every dip, angle and curve of V’s body.

Dragging the cloth down the markings on his chest with Devil Breaker, his other hand played with the smooth skin of his hips. For a man so slender and angular, V had such a softness to him, the warm and supple flesh of his inner thighs, the pert roundness to his arse and the expanse of soft skin covering thin bones - Nero wanted to mark him all over.

“Your gaze is rather pointed Nero.” V commented in low voice before he jumped and shuddered as Nero grazed over his nipple with the cold cloth.

“Mmm.” Nero hummed. “I’m seriously considering taking you back to bed for another round.”

V moaned as Nero reached around him to slip the cloth between the cheeks of his arse. “We haven’t the time for such things, tomorrow we head out before dawn.”

Lowering himself to his knees he cleaned around the back of his balls, rolling them gently in his hand and Nero heard a thud as V’s head slammed back to make contact with the door frame.

“I could just blow you now?” Nero offered with a twinkle in his eye.

V moaned as he continued to play with his balls, shaking his head. “It’s too much, I’ve had too much Nero.”

Nero stopped his ministrations at once and rose to his feet, tossing the cloth into the sink he grabbed hold of V’s chin. “No problem baby.” He saw the way V’s eyes widened at the pet name, his cheeks flooding with colour. Nero gave him a gentle kiss, pressing their lips together without insistence just a tender pressure and he drank in the shaky breath of air V released in return.

Pulling back, he met V’s hooded gaze with a serious look. “No matter what happens tomorrow V – I love you, you hear me?” He gripped his hips and pulled him flush against him.

V hummed in affirmation, laying his arms over Nero’s shoulders. “I love you too, but Nero, we must be prepared for the inevitable.”

Nero shook his head. “I don’t care if that comes to pass, I will be here for you, and you won’t forget this –.” He ground hips forward and V groaned. “-any more than I can.” He released V’s hips to a push a lock of hair out of dark green eyes as they studied him closely. “I’m not prepared to let this go, you hear me? You won’t be rid of me.”

V’s smile was forlorn as he cupped his cheek and kissed him gently. “If only I could have it my way.”

Nero bared his teeth. “I will make it my way.”

At that V chuckled, the dark look in his eyes warming and he began pushing him from the bathroom. “Give me a moment of privacy.” He asked and Nero huffed, walking back over to the bed. Pressing a knee into the sheets he suddenly had an idea. Walking over to where he dumped their clothes he retrieved V’s and laid them over a spare chair. Lacking the conscious care for his own, he rifled through his pockets searching for a small item that could reward them with a moment of delight. 

He heard V return behind him and looked back to see that long body stretch underneath grey sheets, his pert nipples poking just over the edge. Fuck Nero couldn’t believe just how hot he was for this man. Everything he did had him practically salivating at the mouth. Swallowing deeply he found the small bag and held his prosthetic fist closed around it as he made his way over to the bed.

V gave him an inquisitive look, leaning up onto his elbows and Nero climbed onto the bed, laying a hand on his chest to push him back down. V made a disgruntled noise but Nero silenced him with a quaint kiss.

“Close your eyes and open your mouth.”

V fixed him with a loaded stare, eyebrow raised with a hint of incredulity. Nevertheless he did what he was told, resting his head on the pillow as he opened his mouth. Nero suffered for a moment wanting sorely to stick something else in it but instead he rustled through the packet in his other hand and retrieved a small candied orb.

V let out a noise of surprise as he popped it in his mouth and levelled him with a glare as he sussed out the sweet object now in his mouth. It settled into a look of concerned curiosity as he moved it around before the edges of his lips curled up in a subtle delight.

Nero grinned down at him. “Have you ever tried candy V?”

Shifting it to an easier position in his mouth V shook his head. “I have the memory of it but not in this form.” His words were slightly garbled around the piece of candy and Nero resisted the urge to laugh at the small frown that furrowed his brows.

Popping a piece into his own mouth, Nero sucked away for a while before finally cracking into it with his teeth. V studied him while he crunched away at the boiled candy and Nero smiled at the resounding crack that filled the air as V mimicked him. Swallowing the pieces he laughed at the offended look of V’s face.

“That can’t be good for my teeth.” He muttered and returned to sucking the pieces.

Placing the bag of candy down on the bedside table, Nero propped himself up on his elbow and watched V’s lips and mouth move around the sweet. Eventually he crunched down on the last few pieces and Nero focused on the way Adam’s apple bobbed. Unable to help himself he leaned forward to graze his lips across V’s throat, nipping at the soft skin. V hummed and Nero felt it through his whole mouth.

Sure they couldn’t have more sex tonight, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t have any more fun. Shifting over him Nero used his hips to nudge V’s thighs apart, relishing the soft noise V made in the back of his throat as Nero settled down against him. Grabbing his wrists he raised them over his head, holding them there as he spread kisses along V’s jawline. He could feel the heat coming from that usually cool body and looked up to see a warm blush across V’s cheeks, his eyes watching him with curiosity, need hiding behind a wall of control.

“Sleep doesn’t appear to be on your agenda Nero.” V drawled, twisting slightly in his grip.

Nero bit down hard on the flesh below V’s necklace eliciting a drawn out hiss. “Let me enjoy this, tomorrow is going to be hell.”

Tomorrow was June the 15th and hopefully it would be the day they faced Urizen. Although now Nero had new reservations about facing the demon, concerned over V’s confession as to what would happen to him. They had been preparing for this day for weeks, training, honing their skills, but now Nero has seen how weak V was becoming he feared how his lover would withstand the day. Not to mention his revelation over what would happen should they win or lose.

V twisted ardently against his restraints and Nero realised he had bitten down hard enough to draw blood in his mental fixation. Lapping at the skin in an apology V sighed. “I know you are worried, but even so, we must stick to the plan. Tomorrow I will leave your path to you, for I have another. There is much we have to complete.”

Nero looked up. “Like what?”

V huffed and it was an irritated sound. “Like the Qliphoth roots littering the way. It is vital we remove them and to do so we will be best to go our separate ways.”

Nero released his hands and lay down on his chest, listening to rhythmic beat of his heart, counting the steps till the irregular jump it made every so often. “What if you get hurt?”

Hands came to wrap around his shoulders. “Without your person to protect I’ll be fine.” His voice was smug and Nero lifted back up, grabbing those arms. Returning them to the position above his head, he ground forward with his hips and V moaned, a twinkle of mischief in his eyes.

Nero knew it was a distraction but he had risen to the bait regardless. “If you die I’ll still find you.” He growled, thrusting forward again.

“Something to look forward too.” V drawled with a raised eyebrow.

Nero bared his teeth for a moment, resenting the light-hearted sound in V’s voice before he bent down and captured his lips in a kiss. Stretched over him, hands secured around his wrists they rocked against each other, V’s hips rising to meet each thrust. With only a sheet separating them Nero could feel himself grow and lengthen dragging along V’s body. V groaned into his mouth as his body began to respond in kind.

Releasing his hands and lips, Nero wrenched the sheet down and grabbed him around the waist rolling him until V was on top of him. For a moment V looked reluctant about their new arrangement but a wicked smile curled his lips and something dark and heated entered his eyes. He experimented with rocking his hips forward before shifting to sit on top of Nero’s thighs. His long fingers found purchase on his chest and he ground forward, biting his lip at the sensation of their semi erect cocks sliding against each other.

Nero smiled and grabbed V’s hip with Devil Breaker urging him forward while his other hand moved down to hold their lengths together. A moan slipped from V as he pushed forward greedily into his hand. Worn out from their previous escapades it became clear that their semi-erections was as far as either of them could get, but the beautiful image of V, rolling his head back and groaning in delight was worth it.

After a time of rutting, Nero rolled V off him and to the side, their breath heavy as they moved in for a kiss. Pulling the sheet over them, Nero removed Devil Breaker and settled against V, dragging him towards his chest. Bending down he sniffed his hair deeply and laid a kiss on his forehead.

“I love you V.” he breathed against those dark locks.

“I love you too Nero.” V murmured against his skin. “Come what may.”

Yes come what may. Whatever tomorrow held, he would never let V go – never. He would chase this feeling, this man till the ends of the realms. Tomorrow was June 15th. They would leave before dawn and this would all go to hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's done! And I mean they're pretty happy, right?  
Ah, this was so fun to write, I love the tension between these two and when they get down and dirty damn its fun!
> 
> In my mind the game would progress from here as normal with just more longing looks and affection between the boys until it of course comes to the sad, big reveal ending. But I've got something planned for that. 
> 
> I basically have an intermission piece lined up and a long fic set after the DMC5 game - its doozy but hopefully enjoyable.
> 
> Thank you all so much for persisting with me and encouraging me.  
Love you guys, see you soon

**Author's Note:**

> Poems by William Blake:
> 
> \- Proverbs of Hell  
\- Auguries of Innocence  
\- The Tyger


End file.
